You Tube fun
by Five by Five gurl
Summary: The cullens find a video of a very little bella riding a pony on you tube
1. Chapter 1

EDWRAD'S POV:

I sat on the couch waiting for Bella to arrive, she said she would be here at four, so I don't have to be bored out of my mind for much longer, I'm listening to Alice's thoughts, She's dancing round the house arranging flowers, thinking about, well Alice stuff, shoes, clothes, purses, bags, shoes belts, hats, and well shoes, I hear a booming laugh from upstairs, Emmet, followed by a musical one which is Rosalie,

" **GUYS!!!!! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UPSTAIRS AND WATCH THIS THING I FOUND ON YOU TUBE" Emmett yelled " Emmett you don't need to yell we can all hear perfectly fine" gah whenever Emmett found anything remotely funny, or gory he would all but drag us to his room and tie us to the bed so that we would watch it, I sighed, its probably just some video of a kid falling over or something. I needed something to do so I jogged up the stairs human speed and went to sit next to Alice and jasper who had beaten me there, " what have you got now emm" Alice asked in a amused voice, her eyes glazed over, she was in the middle of a vision, I didn't have a chance to read her thoughts before she burst out laughing, jasper looked confused but he grinned, "ok emm what is it" I asked " its Bella" **

**I grinned then " well what are you waiting for, play it" he did, **

**A much younger looking Bella appeared on the screen, she must have been about four, she was sat astride a very fat looking pony, bawling her eyes out**

_Muum I want to get of it, im scared_

**We all burst out laughing " Bella….. Pony…… its….little……Hahahah" Emmet said between laughs**

**Then René walked on screen**

_Come on Bella, all kids like pony's_

_But mum carrot doesn't like me _

"**carrot?" I asked**

_Of course carrot likes you Bella, _

**Renee let go of the little pony's halter and the pony set of at a fast gallop**

_Muuuuuuuuuuum!_ **little Bella shrieked**

" **dude" jasper said " Edward no need to be anxious, she survived"**

**If I could blush I would have, I couldn't help it, Bella could have got hurt**

**Then the little pony started bucking and rearing, suddenly Bella went flying and landed in a heap on the floor. The video ended and we were all laughing,**

**Then Carlisle and Esme walked in, "what are you lot up to?" Esme asked, " we're watching Bella on you tube, " oh we better watch this then," Carlisle said coming to sit by rose, Emmett replayed the video again and we all started laughing again, " ok guys there's another one**

**This time Bella was about twelve, she was surrounded by a group of other kids her age, I smiled, she had a lot of friends in Arizona**

_Guys please don't make me do this please_ **she begged, a load of other girls fretted over her, applying makeup, Bella made a fuss but kept still**

_Bella a dare is a dare, you have to do it _said a little blonde girl

_Fine_ **Bella said exasperated **

**A little black haired boy I recognised as Jacob black started playing the guitar**

" **wait" said Emmett " why is the mutt in Arizona"**

**Then Bella began to sing**

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd_

_Need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years_

_When I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you_

_Right now?_

_When your gone_

_The pieces of my heart_

_Are missing you_

_When your gone_

_The face I came to know _

_Is missing to_

_When your gone_

_The words I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you._

**Rose: wow**

**Emmet: Hahahah she rocks**

**Esme: oh she is wonderful**

**Alice: screaming excitedly**

**Carlisle: I have never heard a human sing so beautifully **

**Jasper and me . . . . . . . . . . . **

" I have a few things planned for her" Emmet whispered

Then Bella walked through the door, "heyy guys"

We all rushed down to hug her " eeeerrr guys, what's going on" she wondered, " oh nothing" Emmet told her " so what are we gunna do" Bella asked

"It's a surprise" Emmet said

_We are going horse riding_ he thought

"EVERYONE IN THE JEEP" he yelled

Emmet dragged Bella of to the car, we all followed behind except jasper who dated back into the house, jasper answered my confused emotions " I'll be there in a sec, I just gotta get something" He flashed upstairs then flashed to the jeep, but I caught a glimpse of a Avril lavigne CD.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm letting my sister ( TheBoom) continue this, Please don't bully her if she writes something you don't like, just message me and I'll do it for ya! jokes, you'll love her, she's a great writer and she knows a lot about horses (she has 3) wheras I don't know much at all. Happy reading!


End file.
